Will lovePrevail or fail
by Flying Puppies
Summary: Kendra discovers that bracken has had immortal affairs that never ended. Turns out Gavin's alive and Kendra has to make a decision she never thought she'd have to make.
1. Chapter 1

Will love prevail or fail?

This is by Kay! I'm just trying out some Fanfics for things other than naruto so review and tell me if you like this:) I don't own fablehaven or Payless or naruto or ...

Kendra frowned,staring at her watch."Bracken should've been here hours ago" she muttered,pacing the attic playroom.  
Kendra heard a sound suspiciously like a snicker and she whipped around."Seth! I thought you were downstairs!" Kendra stomped outside of the room and downstairs only to find Seth drinking hot cacao and chatting with Vanessa and warren. "Seth! How many times have I told

you when I am getting ready for Bracken to come you stay out of he attic playroom." Seth just looked at Kendra blankly while Vanessa cursed under her breath and ran upstairs. Warren looked disturbed" Kendra " he said gently "Seth was sitting here the whole time. Are you sure you weren't just hearing thi-"

Warren was interrupted by Vanessa calling out from the attic safe that there was an intruder and for them to eat lemonade. Eat lemonade was a code for stay put. Kendra pulled out her dagger that she had recovered on a recent knights of dawn meeting and prepared to attack . She wasn't expecting a red haired woman to strut down the stairs while checking her makeup in a compact mirror, apparently unsatisfied she glossed a layer of magenta lipstick onto her lips."

Oh come out now Kendra I'm simply an errand girl for the one you love. Kendra felt a force pulling her forth and in front of the redhead. "So this is my lords new plaything, not too many attractive features." Kendra felt an urge to agree with the woman but she shook it off. The woman pursed her lips then said in her rich voice" you are stronger than most,hmm judging from your glow you are fairy kind which" pausing to slick on more lipstick" seems to be protecting you, Oh but not to worry- you won't have all the Trouble of a free mind for long"  
Then a familiar guy strutted in an Kendra's heart snapped in two as in all of his dark haired, pale skinned glory , Navarog alias Gavin walked in.

Cliffhangers galore. A few questions you may have will be answered like  
Who's the redhead?  
How's Navarog alive ?  
Where's bracken?  
And how did the duo enter the house?  
All of those and more will be answered:)  
Xoxo-Kay


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 2br /br /Kendra was shocked as Navarog walked in . "H-how" Kendra asked,her voice wavering. Navarog have Kendra the puppy dog eyes and she literally peed herself. The momentary lowering of guard was all he needed. Scooping her up into his arms he dashed into the open portal by the shrine to the fairy queen. In there Navarog laughed as everywhere he went darkness spread across the land. "It's because of me!" Kendra gasped. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Navarog, not seeing this coming as Kendra jabbed her dagger into his leg. But by the time she had done that they were in the throne room. The queens expression was of shock. "Guards!" She yelled"seize him" 12 astrids seized the demon but before they could get a good grip he transformed into a dragon. He still had Kendra's light in him so the astrids began to turn evil. The queens expression was horrified as Navarog made his way towards her. Panicked she fled only to trip over her flowing gown. On the floor, tears streaming down her face, the queen threw the pendant she wore around her neck to Kendra and turned dark. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As soon as Kendra caught the pendant she felt more powerful, stronger and different. The pendant morphed into a slim blade that somehow Kendra knew how to use. A crowd of fairies who were not yet dark stared in disbelief. Charging the shocked dragon she stuck the katana in his heart and Gavin burst Into dust. The redhead charged in shrieking " my lord! My looooord" scowling she spit on he dust and Navarog reformed. Looking at Kendra's shocked expression she muttered" my dear, I am a fused /I was born of a viviblix and another fused blix . Kendra's expression turned to relief and happiness" "Bracken!" She called /br /Another cliffhanger for you guys and girls... Kisses galore for v-day XDbr /Another awesome chapter from Kaybr /And xoxobr /br /Chapter threebr /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /Sent from my iPod/span/div 


End file.
